


Stay With Me

by Raging_Nerd



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Boy Hunting, Clubbing, Embarrassment, F/M, Mentions of alcohol, cheescake sweetie you're doing great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: “There is one thing,” she mumbles, brown eyes finding his. He furrows his brows slightly, but makes no sign of departure. Taking a deep breath, she makes her request known.“I want you to stay with me.”Or...Cheesecake is bored.





	Stay With Me

She swishes her cocktail slowly, brown eyes watching the interior club warily. Her leg rocks rhythmically, bouncing with the sound of the music from the speakers. The blonde hums, smirking slightly. She closes her eyes as she pulls on the ends of her feather boa.

 

Cheesecake sends a quick wink in the direction of the bartender, beckoning for him to come near her. Her eyes flicker up to his shiny blond hair that fades into a soft baby yellow at the tips. His green eyes never leave hers, and soon his face holds a slight grin.

 

Placing her cocktail down, Cheesecake leans over the edge of the bartop, fluttering her eyelashes at the bartender. She drops a golden coin on the the ledge, resting her cheek in the palm of her hand. 

 

“Another?” She drawls, ignoring the sound of her pearled necklace hitting the surface of the bartop. The green eyed man follows the movement, before his irises rise to meet hers. He places the glass he was wiping down, leaning in front of her as well.

 

Her chest constricts when she feels his breath on her face, but she dare not move away. She called him over, and won’t shift until he leaves. Her attention shifts to a tall glass he pushes towards her, chuckling.

 

“Your drink,” he whispers, in a voice too low to be considered normal. 

 

Cheesecake pulls away slowly, with the sole reason to toss back her beverage. When she finishes, she uses the back of her hand to wipe her lip, staring at him all the while. The bartender tugs at his bowtie, before blinking his eyes at her.

 

“Is there anything else you need?” He asks, straightening his posture.

 

She laughs inwardly. There are many things she  _ needs _ , but they can’t all be fulfilled or obtained in one night… But her main desire hasn’t been achieved yet. 

 

“There is one thing,” she mumbles, brown eyes finding his. He furrows his brows slightly, but makes no sign of departure. Taking a deep breath, she makes her request known.

 

“I want you to stay with me.”

 

He stares at her, eyes widening a fraction. Cheesecake bites the inside of her cheek, hoping the man in front of her will accept alcohol as an excuse for her antics. She tries to drown out her embarrassment by listening to the music, shutting her eyes tight. After a moment, a sigh pulls her out of her thoughts.

 

She cracks open her one of her eyes, surprise taking her when he places down the cloth he was holding. Her gaze follows him as he fixes his sleeves, talking with the green haired man at the end of the bartop. The man nods, eyes finding hers.

 

Cheesecake returns the smile he send her.

 

When he finds her opposite the countertop, he helps her off the chair. Cheesecake’s eyes flicker up to his, taking in his sudden height. He smiles down at her, offering his arm for the blonde to take. 

 

“Shall we?”

 

The shorter woman nods, leaning into his arm as he leads her away from the noise of the club. She stops walking suddenly, causing her companion to stumble. He turns back at her confused, and she smiles.

 

“What’s your name?” Cheesecake inquires, narrowing her brown eyes slightly. He smirks, bending down so his gaze is level with hers. “Only if you tell me yours first.” 

 

The woman gasps, slapping his arm playfully. He laughs, full bellied and loud. Cheesecake snickers, bringing her hand up to hide the sound.

 

For the rest of that evening, she allows him to carry her around, dragging her along on new adventures. Far into the morning, she finds solitude in his company, fulfilling only some, if not all, of the things she wishes for.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! Much love <333


End file.
